


This is not the bat you're looking for. [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [5]
Category: Batman Beyond, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Terry gets thrown back in time with no way home. Bruce, Alfred, and Gordon have questions.





	This is not the bat you're looking for. [podfic]

So, I've had this crossover in my head for a while and i figured I'd rewatch season 1 of Gotham before I wrote it... but I have no idea when that's going to happen.

For now it will stand as an aural not!fic, and like all my other not!fics it is free to a good home.

 

 

The audio can be streamed and downloaded [HERE](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Bateman%20Beyond%20Gotham%20Crossover.mp3)

it's just under an hour and a half long.


End file.
